All Alone
by Sally Midnight
Summary: It's his birthday. She thought. on your birthday you should be with your loved ones. And then it struck her. She knew where he was. She stod up just as the first of the fire works blasted bright colors into the near dark sky. SakXSas
1. Plans

Sakura sat on her bed listening to the rain pour from the sky. Board as usaul on rainy days she thought about what tommarow was. July 23. Sasukes birthday. Did he even really know how she really felt about him? No. Even if he did he would never love her back.

What should I get him. she though. Maybe a...no,no..he wouln't like that.How bout' a ...wait he already has 5 of those. I know what I can get him.. ARGH! This is hopeless. Maybe I shouldn't go. Yea he'd have more fun with out me there. I'll just make plans with Hinata and Ino.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sakura, You got a call." Mrs. Hurano smilied.

"Thank you mom."

Sakura took the telephone from her mothers hands and sat on her large, fluffy bed. She put her head to the ear peice.

"Hello? Oh hey Ino...Yeah I was...Oh well maybe...oh okay. Yeah thats fine Maybe another time then. Thanks for letting me know. Okay bye-bye"

Well there goes my plans with Ino. She thought. Well I guess you can't help it if you get a sudden mission.

Sakura fell back on her pile of pillows and closed her eyes. Sasuke..I love you so very much.

She began to cry.

Sasuke..I love you so much it hurts.

The clock on her bedside table read: 10:23 p.m. she closed her wet eyes and drifted off into a peaceful dream.

RING!!!!! RING!!!!! RING!!!!!!

"Hwlloe" A sleepy Sakura yawned.

"He.e.elo Sa..sakura"

"Oh hey Hinata. Am I late? Im so sorry I didn't mean to I just.."

" I havv.e too train to..oday. soo soo I can't go with yo..you."

"Oh thats okay, Hinata. Have fun training."

CLICK.

OH MAN!!! What am I supposed to do now? WHo am I supposed to hang out with now? I really want to go wish Sasuke a happy birthday but...he...

RING!!!!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!!

"He..llo" Choking back tears she stuttered.

" Hey, Its Tamari."

"Tamari? Your in Konaha?"

"Yeah! We got here yesterday."

"Yesterday! Cool! Oh..Wait what do you mean ' we'?"

" Well Kankuro, and Gaara are here of coarse!"

"Oh. Okay then just checking. SO do you want to go hang out or something?"

" Yeah sure...Is it okay if Gaara comes? Kankuro left him behind to go try out a new puppet he made, and I don't wanna leave Gaara all alone."

"Okay. WHere you wanna meet?

" How about in front of the record hall in say 10 minutes."

" Sure thing I can deal with that I just have to get dressed."

"O-kay then Sakura see you in a bit.Bye"

"Bye"

O-kay that worked out pretty well :) Sakura thought.

Running over to her dresser she slipped and feel face first onto the floor. Ouff!

"OWWW!!!! myy nose!"

She looked around to see what she possibly could have triped on in her neat,and clean room. A picture? Sasukes picture. Sakura reached and picked it up. It was a rare picture. A preacious picture to her. Sasuke was doing something no one had ever seen. Sasuke was actually smilieing in the picture.

Not wanting to be late Sakura got dress in a silky red dress with her clan symbol on it slit up to her thighs with green shorts underneither and then put on her Leaf SHinobi headband. She looked in the mirror before leaveing and smilied, as if saying "You look so cute" to herself, and ran out of her room down the stairs and out the front door of her house. The Record Hall was a 5 minute walk from her house and she didn't want to be late.

As she ran out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke walking down the street toward his apartement. SHe was about to stop and go talk to him, but then she remembered that Tamari and Gaara were waiting for her. She ran on. As she slowly approached the Record Hall she could see the blond of Tamari's hair and speed up. As she ran up to then she yelled a friendly hello.

"SA-KU-RA" Tamari said waving.

" HEY!!!!!" Sakura said.

Gaara just stood there like usaual. Emotionless and silence, Gourd on his back. Tamari and Sakura gave each other a hug and started laughing about tirvial things like the weather, stores, and clothes.

How did she ever talk me into this? Gaara thought. Man this is gonna be a lloooooong day. He shuffled a bit and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Ready to go Tamari?"

"Yea Lets Go!"

The three ninja walked away toward the shopping district of Konoha. Talking and being friendly towards each other. All the while Gaara being quiet.

Okay people thats the first chapter of my story if you want to hear more then Please leave me a comment Critisizam is o-kay too I don't mind Flames. I am always open to suggestions and ideas. Thanks for reading! See you all soon!


	2. Ai stone

2:00

The group had been out for couple of hours.(4 to be exact) They were heading back to the sand syblings house when Sakura saw something that caught her eye in the window of a shop. It was beautiful.

"Tamari, I'll be right back" she said.

"Okay Sakura, we'll wait for you by the foutain."

"Sure." Sakura commented back.

Sakura walked up to the shops door and pushed it open. The bells jingled telling the sales clerk that he had a coustmer. He greeted her with a warm smile and asked her if she needed any help. She said no and walked briskly over to the window display. Staring at the shining object she puzzled over why she had come in. It was not something she would buy for herself and besides it was probably very expensive. The clerk came up behind her.

"A very interesting piece if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, I saw it when walking by and I.."

"You thought it was pretty and now you think It cost much more than you have with you. Am I right?" The old man smiled

Sakura was shocked.

"Yes, Thats ri.."

" So, who did you think of when you saw it?"

"I...Um...I just ...you know."

How does he know that? Sakura thought. Its like he's reading my mind or something!

The old man snickered and held his large stomach. Sakura looked up at him a bit frightened. Then her fear turned to anger.

How dare he laugh at me like that! she thought. He dosen't even know me!

The man stopped laughing and got serious and happy again.

" It's called a Ai stone."

"Am Ai stone? But what does it do?"

He smiled.

" In ancient Legend it was said that the Ai stone brought together lovers. It looks quite ordinary to those who do not think of someone they wish to be with. But the most interesting part of the legend is that who ever touches it must tell you who there love is. The name of the stone, Ai litterlly means 'Love."

"Wow! Does it really do that?"

"Yes, child it does."

Sakura smiled and huged the large shop clerk.

"Can I have it? There is a special person that I would like to give it to.I don't have much money left but I can go som.."

" You may have it for free. Think of it as making an old man feel happy once again."

"Thank you! Thank you so very much."

She stormed out of the shop with her precious gift and raced off toward the direction of the fountain. Garra and Tamari were sitting on the edge of the shallow pool staring up at the sky. Gaara senced her coming and alerted Tamari who was taking out of the trance of cloud watching. They stood up and walked toward the excited Pink-haired girl in the read dress. When they were finally face to face, Tamari was a little confussed to see a big smile plastered onto Sakura face, and began to ask a qestion when Gaara broke in.

"Tamari, Im hungry. Lets go."

" Okay Gaara, come on Sakura lets go have some lunch."

"Alright."

Tamari was in the kitchen making some kind of sand village specilty while Sakura and Gaara we left alone at the table. Gaara was being quiet as usual and looking at the table with his arms crossed over his chest. The dining room was a very cute and cozy little space. There was a picture of Kankuro,Tamari, and Gaara all standing on the top of a buliding in the sand village. They all looked so cute and little. Was Gaara smiling? Wow thats an odd sight. He has a pretty smile.

Sakura decided she had to break the silence and she trying asking questions...

"So..Gaara have any hobbies?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay then, Like anyone?"

Gaara looked up from the table, and quickly looked back down while saying no. Sakura was definally on to something. This looked like a chance to try the Ai stone. She reached her into her pouch and pulled it out.

"Hey Gaara look what I bought today."

She handed him the stone and he looked at it curously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Its called an Ai stone." She replied.

"An Ai stone?"

"Yes, If you ask the person whos holding it if they like someone they answer truthfully or so the ledgend say."

" I see. Here."

He handed it back to her.

There came a loud bang from the kitchen. The sound of pans banging together echoed through out the house. Temari cursed loudly and then was quite for a bit. Then she came out with a couple of glasses,(4 in total) and went back into the kitchen to get the food. Bringing in one plate at a time. The smell was incredible! It looked delioucios and Sakura wanted to eated right there and then but restrained her self and waited until Tamari came and sat down with her and Gaara. Just as she sat down Kankuro came in draging a large wooden contraption. He walked through the dining room and up a set of stairs to his room. Tamari called out to him.

" Hey are you gonna eat?"

It was silent for a second and then:

"Yea, i'll be right down just gonna put this puppet away first."

The three waited in silence, and finally the puppet master came tumblling down the stairs. He sat beside Gaara and they all started to eat the food Tamari had cooked. A fork drop and everyone turned toward Garra. His face was distorted and it looked as if he was gonna explode. Then Kankuro and and Sakura droped there forks. Tamari looked at everyone and then tryed her concoction.


	3. Where are you?

DEAR READERS! Thank you for being so pataint with the next chapter :) Even thought I was mad and had to rewrite this chapter I am very please as to the way it came out so I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions I'd be very glad to read them. So yeah :)

* * *

Tamari's mouth began to burn. The hot mush swirled around enrageing every inch. Her toungue felt dry and disabled as she tryed to spit it out,yet some how her muscles did the opposite and she swallowed it all in one heaving gulp. Struggling to grab her glass of water she haughtly drank it down. Seeing Kankuro and Sakura sitting with there heads down on the table she felt bad. Maybe I shouldn't have added that extra ounce of pepper. She thought. Tamari doubled checked the two nin and then relized Gaara was not amoung them. She leaned over the table and looked down. There was a large bubble of sand on the ground. Tamari became worried. Walking around the table she crounched beside Gaara's bubble. 

"Gaara? Are you in there?" A frown creased her brow and she hit the sand.

It broke.

"Gaara?" She questioned.

The blonde dug through the sand. Where was he? She thought. Someone taped her on the shoulder and she quickly turned around. Standing there arms folded acrossed his chest was Gaara. A sweat drop fell down the side of her face and she appoligized to her younger brother. Sakura and Kankuro still with there heads down on the table looked up. Tamari quickly appoligized to them too and began to think of ideas to make it up to them all. Finally they all decided it would be best to just go out to eat. They were going to go to Ichiraku's Ramen shop, Tamari was paying of coarse.

"So, as i've already said...Im sorry for the dinner mix-up you guys."she said while slupping ramen.

They all nodded in usison.

"Tamari, hold this. " Sakura said while handing the other female the smooth pale stone.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Just hold it, how does it make feel?"

Tamari smiled.

"It makes me feel like theres someone out there who truly loves me, like they know i like them too and they wanna be with."

"I see, do you like Shikamaru.?"

SLurp! Gaara and Kankuro raised there heads from there deliousius ramen and looked at there sister, waiting for her response.

"I suppose I do," she blushed."He's not as lazy as you would think...What I mean is he's really nice to be with."

Kankuro looked at Tamari.

"Are you serious?" he nearly whispered.

"I am."

The stone was then givin back to Sakura and she looked at its perfect surface.

The smooth, shining, pinkish stone made her feel her lonley. So it worked on Tamari, but she said that it made her feel loved, so why does it make me feel lonley? There is a yearning I feel in my chest. She thought.

A tear ran down her face, she thanked the Sand siblings and walked out of the ramen shop.

Bump! Sakura was on the ground. She looked up to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Getting up, brushing her self off and the tear frim her eyes she smiled. He looked he up and down and then began to walk away. She ran after him, calling his name.

"Sasuke wait up!."

The raven-haired boy turned to face the kenochi.

"Im busy, what do you want?"

Reaching into her pocket and taking out the stone, she smiled and handed it to him. He took it from her and stared into her eyes.

"WHat is it?"

"Its your birthday Present."

"You got me a rock?" He questioned.

Twiddling with her fingers she replied, meeting his gaze.

"Its not just a rock, its called an Ai stone."

A thought crossed Sasukes mind as he made a connection.

"'Ai' As in love? This is a love stone?"

She looked at her feet. Not knowing if he was mocking her or just asking a simple question.

"Yeah, Its supposed to..."

Sakura was interupted, by the Uchiha.

"I have to go the guys are coming over for my party."

"OH...OKAY then have fun."

Sasuke walked away, and the girl walked the opposite way, not looking,not feeling, just thinking.Each step she took a another gear turned in her head.

"Hey SA-KU-RA!!!!"

The voice sounded fimilar and she looked up. Naruto was not even 10 feet away hand in the air. He was acompanied by 4 other shinobi. Sakura walked over to the group, Smiling and cheerful all her thoughts lock back in her head. Along with Naruto were Kiba,Shino,Choji, and Shikamaru. She said hello to each of them and then confronted The blonde.

"WHere are you all going?"

"The Ramen shop" Said Choji eating from an extra-large bag of chips.

Didn't Sasuke say that 'the guys' were going over there?. She thought.

"Anywhere else?"

Naruto hit the side of his head.

"oh, yeah! I almost forgot There are going to be fireworks tonight,Do you wanna come and watch with us Sakura?"

What? Sasuke was lying? He's going to spend his birthday alone. She thought. Thats so sad.

"Naruto?"

"yeah?"

"Are you going to go see Sasuke at all?"

A puzzled look crossed his face as if he thought she was crazy.

"no, why would I did he want something?"

"oh, no I was just wondering,well i've got to go see you later guys."

She waved goodbye and began to run to Sasuke's apartment. Turning corner after corner until she was almost to the heart of the leaf village she reached his house. His apartment was on the third floor so she had to walk up the steps. Once at his door she knocked and knocked. The lights were out so she figured he wasn't home. But where else could he be? After this clan was slaughtered didn't he used to go sit on the dock? Thats all the way on the other side of town near the Acadamy. Its at least a 10 minute run, 20 if you walk. Thinking Sasuke was at the lake she ran, and ran only to find he wasn't there eaither.

It's his birthday. She thought. on your birthday you should be with your loved ones.

And then it struck her. She knew where he was. She stod up just as the first of the fire works blasted bright colors into the near dark sky.

* * *

Te-he please review:) 


	4. Im not alone

Yeah so Um...sorry about all that. I don't really have an excuse except I forgot about this stroy. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

I got really board and didn't know what to write! Anyway. Please comment, Comments motavate me and Motavation is good for the creative soul.

* * *

Sakura panted as she approached a place, forgotten and abondened, by anyone who didn't know about it. She stod in front of what was once a very prim and proper place. A place of dignity and strength, where a powerful clan had once dwelt. Sakura Harano was in front of the place the Uchiha clan had been murder.

The moon was out and she could see the stars shining brightly down from the heavens.

' He has to be here, there's no where else I can think of"

She looked around as she walked down the once thriving, but now deserted street. Scaning the rows of broken down homes and shops she spotted one with a dim light glowing. The light enticed her and she walked forward with cation trying to be as silent at a mouse.

Inside a boy was sitting on a drity dusty floor stairing at a picture. There was a small cake next to him. Untouched. He was whispering to him self and she could barly hear the inaduible words poring from him lips. It appeared he was singing Happy Birthday.

The sight was causeing little pangs of sympathy to formulate in Sakura's chest. SHe let out a sigh and stair longingly at the boy. The orphan with no family. The sad boy who hid his pain behind a mask of arrogance and witty comments. It wasn't right to let him be here alone, Unloved and ALONE on this day. Wait...she was there. DIdn't that count for something. Maybe if she reached out...

"Why are you here? Leave." Am icy tone spoke.

Sakura was woken from her daze.

"I..um..I...Happy Birthday Sasuke."

She stuttered and looked at her feet. She felt ashmed having been caught in the act of watching him, when he obiously didn't want anyone near. Or was it just her that didn't want to be near him. She was getting confussed and Sasuke could sense it.

"Sakura why are you here?"

She staird at him with pleading eyes. She could feel the pain in his voice.

"Its your birthday. You shouldn't be alone, on your birthday."

"Im not alone."

How could he lie to her face. He was obiously here by him self.

"Yes, you are I didn't see any one with you."

Sasuke's face changed. His lips curled upward and he staired her in the eyes.

"Your here arn't you?"

She relized for the first time, that it was just her and Sasuke. They were alone _together._ Here in this abandoned battle field. She began to blush.

"I though you didn't like sweets."

She said refurring to the cake.

* * *

sorry its so short! Its like 9:53 and my bed time is 10. I have to get off the computer. sorry. Please review.


	5. Kiss

"Huh?" He questioned not knowing exactly what she meant.

She pointend at the cake.

"Oh...i don't"

Sakura giggled. " Then why do you have a cake?"

He looked down at the ground, not looking up he replied. "My mother used to make me a cake each birthday...I...wanted..."

Sasuke turned away from her. She sensed that she had struck up a nerve that shouldn't have been touched. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but her hand was viously slapped away.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled suddenly angry.

"W-what I d-din't mean to...I just.."

She was cut off by a brutal shove and she fell to the ground. Sakura looked up to see a pair of red eyes stairing back at her.

"S-Sasu--"

SHe was cut of by lips crushing onto hers. This strange event perplexed her, but she didn't resist. As soon as she kissed back Sasuke pulled away.

"Go away, Sakura."

Blushing she stud up and began to walk away. When she turned to look back, the light was gone and the Uchiha boy was no where to be sence.

'Was I imagining it?' she thought to herself as she fingers traced the shape of her lips. 'Or was Sasuke really here?'

Sakura pondered the thought as she slowly made her way back to her house. Her mother was in th kitchen fixing dinner.

"Welcome home darling, how was your day?"

"Huh? oh, um great."

"Dinner should be done in a few minutes, are you hungry?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, I ate at Temari's house."

She wasn't really lieing. She did eat at Temari's house...for lunch. Dinner was out of the question, not after what had happened or didn't happen. It was all so confussing. Sakura layed down at her bed and stared at her clock. 8:49. To early to go to bed and to late to do anything. SHe was stuck, and didn't know how to get out.

Um...yeah anyone have any ideas?


	6. Good bye

I sincerly appoigize for not updating in over 5 months. I can honestly say forgetting about this story was not my intention. S0o Please if your still interested in the story read and review. Sorry but this is the last chapter but I am thinking of making a sequel story. You reviews will help me decide.

* * *

Stairing up at the ceiling Sakura began to think back to the time she had been in the academy and had idolized over the Uchiha boy. How she would watch him from behind trees and bushes. Had he ever noticed? If he had then why hadn't he call her out on it. She rolled over on her side, facing the open window.

"Sakura your a over obessive stalker," She said to her self out loud.

"No your more like a annoying fangirl. Ino is a stalker." A male voice stated.

Sakura admittity sat up and looked around. She knew that voice. Her eyes mulled over every inch of her room not seeing a thing.

"Im going insane."

"Are you now?" The voice answer agian.

"Yes. I need to be locked in a padded room." She covered her head with the pillow.

" Then how am I supposed to say good bye?"

"Good bye? Sasuke, why are you saying good bye?"

This time when she threw the pillow to the wall and looked around, there sitting on the ledge of her window was the boy she thought about day and night. The boy who she chased after in her dreams.

All he did was flash her a smirk and jump of the windows ledge. Sakura ran to it and looked down. Nothing. The night sky was haunting. As a cold breeze swept through the night a piece of paper fluttered into the room landing gracefully on the floor by her feet. She looked down and picked it up. Her eyes scaned the paper reading the penmenship she had adored.

_Sakura,_

_Im leaving the leaf village in seach of Orochimaru. I don't expect you to understand._

_I have to dystroy my brother in order to restore the pride of my clan. After reading this_

_Please don't cry. I'll come back after everything is settled. I wanted to thank you for_

_all the times you tryed to help me, even though I didn't need your help. I've always felt_

_closer to you than I ever did to Naruto or the others. So Sakura wait for me...when I_

_come back I'll find you and we can restore my clan to its former glory._

_You weren't imagining it I really did kiss you._

_Sasuke_


End file.
